halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Army Rangers
---- = UNSC Army Ranger Corps = "United We Stand, Together We Protect" ---- Who are the Army Rangers? The Army Ranger corps are the most elite units of the UNSC Army. The Rangers, as they are most commonly referred to as, work at a level around the skill set of the ODST's, the Special Boat Regiment (SBR), the Special Air Regiment (SAR), or the Marine Insertion Corps (MIC). But unlike other Special Forces, the Rangers are used more like a tougher, more versatile version of the average ground troop, rather than the more clandestine approach taken by their fellow SF counterparts, though the 22nd Army Rangers Special Operations Regiment often takes up that avenue. Ranger Infantry Regiments 57th Army Ranger Regiment The 57th is the newest (est. 2535), but most active regiment of the Army Rangers. It is tasked with being the first line of planet-side defence against any invading force, gaining them the nickname of 'The Vanguard Regiment' or 'The Maginot Line'. They are almost alway stationed on the colonies that are at a Level Red chance of a Covenant attack, usually due to a proximity to other, recently targeted colonies. 45th Army Ranger Regiment The 45th Regiment is the middle child of the Ranger family, being established to combat the sudden and unprecedented contact with the Covenant. It was used extensively by the Army Naval Task Force as the main security and emergency response unit. It was most famously seen in operation during the Attack of Niu Aljazyir, in 2535 33rd Army Ranger Regiment The 33rd is the oldest Army Ranger regiment still active. It was originally formed in 2495 in response to the Insurrection threat, and a need for elite troops to keep control of some of the more radical colonies. It was later tasked with keeping guard over some of few colonies that the UNSC managed to keep ahold of after the Covenant discovered them. UNSC AR 57th.png UNSC AR 45th.png UNSC AR 33rd.png Ranger Special Operation Regiments 22nd Army Rangers Special Operations Regiment 102nd Army Ranger Signals/Logistics Regiment The Army Ranger Signals/Logistics Regiment are the support units attached to each of the regiments of the Army Rangers. The Regiment is split into four battalions and one major Company, as well as a number of smaller companies and squadrons; The AR Signals (Siggies) Electronic warfare, intelligence, telecommunications and all things digital. The AR Logistics (Loggies) Catering, transportation, Electrical and Mechanical Engineering and Medical. The AR Artillery (Gunners) Air Defence (SAM/AA), Artillery (SSM(Rocket Artillery)), Anti-Tank (SSM/Shell loaded), Sonic Intelligence and Ranging, Close Support Weaponry, Non-AF UAV and ISTAR. The AR Engineers (Sappers) Combat Engineering, Construction (Fuel, Water, Electrical, Communication, Transportation, Air Support, Geotechnical) and Explosive Ordinance Disposal. 23rd Army Rangers Special Operations Regiment The 23rd is the Special Operations Reserve Regiment who are stationed in the Home System. The 23rd is the Emergency Ground Defence Force, used in a level Black events such as an insurrection Revolt or a Covenant Invasion, with Squadrons and Companies based on all major Home System planets, as well as a number of stations in systems like Epsilon Erdinani. UNSC AR 22nd.png UNSC AR 102nd.png UNSC AR 23rd.png ---- A Brief History of the Rangers The Army Rangers was originally formed out of the US Army Rangers who where a major player in the the United Nations Space Peacekeeping Organisation (UNSPKO). When the UNSPKO, in the 2160's, transitioned into the UNSC, along with the UN into the UEG, the 75th US Rangers turned into the 1st UNSC Ranger Battalion, with a number of other Armies having their Air or Ground Special Forces join up as separate regiments. As always, these units merged, or split up into different regiments, leaving us with the six regiments today (circa. 2553). Category:UNSC